


in retrospect, the goldfruit

by triforced



Series: in retrospect [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post TFA, Resistance family, Stormpilot, kinda smut, poe talks dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforced/pseuds/triforced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I objectify you every single time I think of you with a goldfruit." </p>
<p>or, Poe has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in retrospect, the goldfruit

In retrospect-

"Oh. Yeah, baby, right there, right there, just keep that dirty fucking mouth right there, I want it so bad-"

In _retrospect_ , Poe feels like kind of an asshole. Not for being an expressive lover- that's neither here nor there (though of course you could argue it's decidedly here and Poe might have to concede your point). Not for the filth, because Finn has made it clear on multiple occasions he thinks Poe's brand of filth is both hilarious and a major turn on, which works out awesomely for them because Poe has this terrible habit of talking a lot during sex. He likes words, he's always liked words (almost as much as he likes X-Wings, and that is a tall order, indeed), and when he's intimate with someone, up close and as personal as you can possibly be, all of those words tend to tumble out as if there's no filter keeping them in (there isn't). Well. Certain words, anyhow. The kind you don't use in polite conversation- or if you do, you sure as hell don't string them together the way Poe does. Is.

"Don't stop, don't you dare stop, suck on me like you suck on that goldfruit when you know I'm watching-"

That. Is why he feels like an asshole.

And Finn, bless him, Finn doesn't even lose his stride, merely looks up at Poe with one eyebrow raised and stars above, Poe thinks he might come just from the sight of him alone, never mind the obvious fact that Finn has his cock in his mouth.

Goldfruit. Who would've even thought?

 

__

 

They're in the mess hall. It's loud and obnoxious and early, but loud and obnoxious doesn't ever start after a certain time of day- there aren't rules for that sort of thing. If you aren't a morning person in the Resistance, you learn to hide it, and you learn fast, not only because your superiors will chastise you, but because your comrades will give you hell. If you're up and you veture to the mess, you better have your game face on, or your game face might include bits of your breakfast.

File under: things you learn when you are part of a small group of tight-knit insurgents who really do get a kick out of each other and, while you all take your jobs very seriously, still find time to screw around.

Anyway.

They're in the mess hall on a loud, obnoxious, early morning. This particular morning, Poe's kind of in a funk- he woke up with an annoying, pinchy headache, the sort of headache that sets the tone for the entire day; not so bad that he has to lay around in bed all day and moan pathetically, but just irritating enough that he has to put forth effort to ignore it. So much effort, even BB-8 notices.

"Nah, don't worry, little fella, I'm good," Poe insisted when the droid had hovered worriedly before they headed out to the hangar bay earlier. "Come on, we're scheduled to do some maintenence on Black One."

He figured he'd stop by the medbay afterward, but took a detour to the mess instead, which was probably a stupid idea. But he saw Finn.

Most of Poe's stupid ideas tend to germinate whenever Finn walks by.

Which is how Poe winds up slinging an arm around Finn's shoulder, completely disregarding his headache and the medbay and BB-8's disapproval (of Poe's negligence, not of Finn), and how he winds up sitting next to Finn and Jess and Snap and Ello with a tray full of random stuff that somehow gets from point A to point B- point A being a plate and point B his mouth. Somehow. Maybe Jess feeds him. Maybe Snap pokes his face with a fork, and his mouth drops open as a reflex. Maybe Ello catapaults grapes at his face with a spoon.

All of these things actually do happen; Poe becomes aware of them when a grape hits him in just the right way, snapping him out of his Finn-induced stupor, at which point he smacks both of his hands down on the table, splutters " _Oi_!!!!," and immediately pops a grape into his mouth. Ello is laughing, Jess and Snap are laughing, _Finn_ is laughing, and Poe laughs too, helplessly.

Here's the problem, the distraction, the 'send Poe into orbit right now' moment:

Finn was eating a goldfruit.

So? What's the big deal? Goldfruit are yellow, and sweet, and delicious. Yes. They are.

Finn really, really likes goldfruit.

His appreciation is obvious, in the way he tears the meat with his fingers, in his expressions (Poe would call them comically reverent), in the way he leans into Jess with practically every bite and says " _Damn_ , this is amazing," or "How is it so sweet, how is this even possible, I do not understand how this is possible," or just " _Delicious_."

And since Poe is a human being with wants (and also a headache) who happens to be in love, his brain goes places. It imagines things. Finn. Doing things. To him. With that tongue, licking- licking- licking juice from his fingers. With that mouth, praising the fruit to the stratosphere and beyond. That tongue, that mouth, that face, that voice........

_Problem._

 

__

 

"I objectify you every single time I think of you with a goldfruit."

Poe slaps his forearm across his eyes in a dramatic fashion, not quite believing he voiced this thought out loud, right in the middle of a spectacular blow job. But, again, no filter on the words, they just poured out of him.

(In all fairness, once Finn discovered Poe went all cross-eyed at the sight of him with a goldfruit in his hand, Finn made sure he ate one at every single meal. Still.)

This time, Finn does stop what he is doing, pulling off Poe agonizingly slowly to crawl up the standard-issue mattress and kiss him firmly on the lips.

"I objectify you every time I think of you with engine grease on your face."

With a wicked smirk, he crawls back down the mattress.

Holy shit.

Challenge _accepted_.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "Cake By The Ocean" by DNCE while writing this, if that says anything. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
